


Elevator

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, this is my favourite ll ship so you'll be seeing them here a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Out of all the people Maki wouldn't have minded to be stuck in a lift with, an overly-excited ginger certainly wasn't one of them.





	Elevator

Out of all the people Maki wouldn’t have minded to be stuck in a lift with, an overly-excited ginger certainly wasn’t one of them. Although she would have preferred to not even be stuck in there in the first place.

  
“Hey, how do we get out?” Her companion asks, idly pressing random buttons on the wall. Maki sighs. If she knew how to leave, she wouldn’t have hesitated in doing so.

  
“How am I supposed to know?”

  
The girl shrugs. “Well, you seem clever. Maybe you have an idea or two that can help.”

  
To tell the truth, Maki is clever, her high grades are only proof of that. However, she doesn’t have any experience with situations like this. She decides to keep quiet, hoping the girl would too. Which of course she doesn’t. She turns to Maki and stretches out a hand, beaming.

  
“Since we might be in here a while, let’s get to know each other! I’m Rin Hoshizora. What about you?”

  
“Maki Nishikino,” she replies simply. She doesn’t see why they should have to become friends. But apparently, Rin thinks otherwise.

  
“Nice to meet you!” She pats Maki’s arm, a gesture that makes Maki glare at her, but she either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it.

  
“Do you have your phone with you?” Maki asks. Her own phone is out of battery, and thinking about it now, wishes that she’d recharged it before she left. Rin shakes her head.

  
“I forgot it.”

  
“How do you _forget_ your phone?” Is what Maki wants to say, but doesn’t because she really isn’t in the mood for a conversation.

  
“Anyway, I’m hungry and I’ve not eaten in ages. Do you have anything?”

  
This time Maki can’t help but feel somewhat annoyed. “Who do you think I am? A vending machine?” She snaps. Rin rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Maki folds her arms and watches as Rin fumbles around in her bag, trying to look for something. Food, she presumes. The search proves to be in vain as she drops her bag on the floor and groans in defeat, leaning against the wall.

  
“So, where are you going to?” She eventually questions, standing upright again and stretching.

  
“I’m trying to get to my friend’s flat,” replies Maki reluctantly. She isn’t sure where Rin is heading with this conversation, but Rin probably doesn’t even know herself.

  
“That’s cool! I live here! You can drop by anytime you want, you know!” And now she’s inviting a complete stranger to her place. By this time Maki can’t even come up with a sharp reply. She takes a look at the other girl again. She has warm, sparkling chartreuse eyes and her ginger hair is short and slightly messy, like she forgot to brush it before she left. Compared to Maki, her appearance is barely acceptable.

  
Still, there is something about her that finds Maki gravitating towards her, like a magnet. Is it her limitless energy or the way she makes it seem to easy to just spark a conversation with someone she’d never seen before? Maki has no idea.

  
Rin tries to get more answers out of her, like she is determined for them to become friends. With each thing being said, Maki feels herself gradually warming up to her, despite trying her hardest not to.

  
“Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Comes the sudden question. Maki jumps and her face rapidly turns as red as her hair, which she attempts to hide by facing the ground.

  
“What sort of question is that? Of course I don’t!” She exclaims, a little too quickly.

  
“Oh, is that so? Why don’t you become Rin’s girlfriend?” Rin gets closer to her, and Maki could feel their hands ever so slightly brushing against each other. She begins to stutter out a response.

  
“What- what do you mean? I… I-”

  
Rin, seeing Maki’s flustered state, grins and moves away, back to the other side of the lift.

  
“Just kidding! But you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed, you know.”

  
Before Maki can reply, the door finally creaks open, and Rin steps out. Before they close again to make the journey up to the floor that Maki needs, she turns around again.

  
“But the offer is always there!”

  
And she disappears down the corridor. Perhaps Maki doesn’t mind being stuck in a lift with girls like her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So me and @captainskit used the same idea for our fics because we love rinmaki and I constantly thirst for more content of this ship.
> 
> My exams are finally over, so now I can spend a lot more time writing and the next chapter of my Victorian AU should go up within the next few days!


End file.
